The Worst Heroes
by Button123Me
Summary: Three superheroes don't make it in a competition, they form a trio, but they don't include someone else who also failed. Can they stop him.


**Notes**

 **We did this in my theatre group as a play I found it so hilarious and wanted to share it. It may have some Dc and Marvel names but nothing else, this was mainly because we used spin offs of what it should be. I forgot one of the character's names, but anyway this is The Worst Heroes In The World.**

The last three people to introduce themselves. They had longed for this moment forever and now they were here at The Hall Of Injustice, along with all the other superheroes. They were each called up.

"NightGolfer"

"Hello there darling what's your name?" She said in a very British voice.

"NightGolfer...?" The girl replied confused.

"And what can you do?" The other asked, in the same way.

"I can see in the dark, and I am also an excellent golfer too, I got my first handicap at 11"

"Ooo, that's interesting" They both said, they were starting to creep her out.

"Mr Animalistic"

They asked him the same questions and he responded in a similar way.

"My power is that I can turn into any animal when I sneeze"

"Ooo, vey good"

"Dr Trivial"

Question, response, question.

"I have the power of lightning-"

"No-We already have someone like that, better luck next year"

"Last, but not least Mediocre Dash"

Again the same questions and similar responses, until it got to his power.

"My power is speed-"

"Umm, lovely we already has someone like that."

"Okay, well can they do this" He made a cup of tea-A British favourite-As quickly as possible, with the exception of the kettle.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Right when we call you please go to your respective teams; Green Torch (Batteries not included), Lightning Hammer..." The list continued on and on. They weren't in any of the teams.

 **After The Show**

The group of three; Mr Animalistic, NightGolfer and Mediocre Dash.

"Hey, we don't need them anyway." Mediocre Dash said.

"Why don't we form our own group?" Mr Animalistic added. In the background was Dr Trivial, he'd wanted to join.

"Yeah just the three of us" Mediocre Dash continued

"That's a great idea!" NightGolfer cut in.

 _Dr Trivial then went into a world of his own where he was standing next to a window with Céline Dion - All By Myself going on in the background, whist he was splattered with water._

"So what can you do, Mediocre, we saw you make tea, but now run there and back"

"Okay" Mediocre Dash said. He got up and walked over to start "Done"

"Fine, put this chair over there" Mr Animalistic said pointing over to the end of the empty room. Mediocre Dash gulped. He picked up the chair and-was going at a normal running pace. "Stop, stop, What's going on?" Mr Animalistic asked.

"I have super speed, but only in my arms, not so much my legs. Anyway what can you do? Turn into a lion"

"Fine" Mr Animalistic sneezed, but he turned into a kitten? He sneezed back.

"What was that?" Mediocre Dash said.

"I can turn into animals when I sneeze, but I don't control what I turn into." Mr Animalistic explained "Did you guys read about the giant whale in the grocery shop , that may have been me, but what can Golf do?"

"I _heard_ about that. I can see in the dark." She then went to turn off the light switch. She couldn't find it.

"What's this?" Mediocre Dash questioned.

"I can see in the dark" She said, but then she mumbled "And possible only the dark"

"Really?"

"Yes" The trio then went off.

"Hello darling, I was just heading off, when you leave would you mind closing up for me?" The girl, clearly one of the judges gave him the keys, this was perfect he could lock everyone out of The Hall Of Injustice, so he gladly accepted.

 **The Next Day**

The trio walked up to The Hall Of Injustice. That's when they noticed something was gratified on the side of the building. 'I have the keys you fools mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha' .

"Oh, dear we're going to get fined for losing the key, lets go find it" NightGolfer said in a rather sarcastic voice.

"I've got an idea" Mr Animalistic went off.

 **A Few Moments Later**

"Is it a bird?" Said Mediocre Dash

"Is it a plane, literally I can't see is it?" NightGolfer continued.

"No, it's Animalistic?" He finished

"Get on" They climbed on and they went to Dr Trivial's mothers. He lived in her basement.

 **At Mrs Trivial's House**

"Thank you Mrs Trivial" They all said stuffing their faces in cookies.

"There he is" NightGolfer said pointing in the wrong direction Mr Animalistic corrected her.

"Oh dear you found me" Dr Trivial said.

"Lets fight" Said Mediocre Dash. He then went over and was way to slow of getting out the way of Dr Trivial's lightning. That turned off the lights, but Trivial quickly grabbed the keys before.

"My turn" NightGolfer said. She just confused everyone by tapping them on the shoulders. Dr Trivial turned the lights on with his powers. "Why?" NightGolfer said grumpily.

"I'll go now" Mr animalistic then turned into a rhino and charged at him causing him to throw the keys.

"Arnold, time for your friends to leave" His mothers voice yelled. The trio burst out laughing. Mediocre Dash put his arm up and caught them before anyone had had the chance to react. They then left an gave the keys back to the owner of The Hall Of Injustice.

 **Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
